Dice Roll for Love
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: Otogi has fallen in love Yugi and is haveing a hard time in dealing with it. Then on top of that once Yugi asks him out on a date Jonuchi is on Otogi's case! oh what will happen to poor otgi?
1. Roll the Dice

Malik Chan: YEAH I'm back!  Okay fist this was a challenge by my Friend Lillie Chan to do an Otogi/Yugi fic.  Second PLEASE forgive any Jonouchi bashing….  I did this fic from Otogi's POV and so well lets just say for the sake of saying that Jonouchi is still mad at him for the whole dog suit thing…  and Otogi not to found of him ether so they bicker.  Jonouchi is one of my fave characters so please no flames about the Jou bashing… with that said on with the fic!

Otogi/Yugi

Dice Roll for Love

I don't know when it happened maybe it was the time when I had made him play in my own game DDD or maybe sooner…I really don't know…What I do know is that somewhere along the way I fell in love with him…who you may ask?  Yugi Moto…  How it happened I really don't know….    

Chapter 1: Roll the dice 

         Students begin to file into the classroom and took their seats.  I sat in the back of the class and started to watch the door as people came in.  Seto…. yeah people though we got along as to how they thought that I'll never know….  Then Jou.  Oh what fun it is to mess with him!  He sat down behind Seto.  Seto's normal comments about how much of a mutt Jou was were heard.  Then in walked Yugi….

            "Otogi?" the girl who sat next to me said

            "What?!"  I answered angrily

            "What was the answer to number five?" she asked

            "Here."  I said as I handed the notebook to her

            "Thanks…what's up with you today?" the girl asked     

      I didn't answer her I was to busy watching Yugi, the girl just sighed and begin to copy my notes.  That's when Jonouchi turned and looked at me.  Then upon seeing me looking his way got up, walked over to me, and stood in front of me blocking my view. 

            "What are you looking at?!"  Jou asked

            "What business is it of yours?"  I answered

            "Plenty when it comes to me!"  Jou answered pointing at himself

"What?!"  I asked seeing that it was painfully obvious that somewhere along the way the baka though I was looking at him. 

"You were staring at me!"  Jou yelled

"…No…your insane dog boy…"  I whispered darkly

"Ggggrrrrr!  I am not a dog!!"  Jou yelled angrily 

     A few people turned to see what he was yelling about but turned back around when he looked at then angrily. 

            I just opened my book and read in an attempted to pretend he wasn't there.  I flipped the page hard to indicate that I was encoring him.  He seemed to get the picture because he made his way back to his seat.

            "What the hell makes you think he was looking at you mutt?  Are you really that insane to think that someone like Otogi would be looking at you?"  Seto said darkly as the blond took his seat. 

            "That wasn't very nice Kaiba…"  Yugi whispered 

            "I was just telling the truth…"  Seto mumbled before going back to his book

            "But if Otogi wasn't looking at Join then who?"  Yugi pondered out loud 

Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn/ Move Two Spaces   

            I sat there holding my breath a part of me wanting him to figure out it that it was he Yugi that I was looking at, but the other part of me not wanting him to know just yet.  Then to add on to all this was Seto's remark….  Now Seto and I have never been the best of friends so for him to make a remark like that IN my favor instead of agencsed me.  Did Seto like me?  Or was I simply looking into this to far?  I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  That was silly Seto like me?  HA!

            Class seemed to fly today and before I knew it class was over.  I watched as the other students filed out of the room before I got up.  Seto stopped me at the door…we were the only people in the room…  My heart raced…was I right in what I thought. 

            "You know you really need to be less supshes in how you look at him or that guard dog of his well hurt you once he gets it though his dog brain that it was Yugi that you were looking at."  Seto whispered coldly

            "Yeah I know."  I said annoyed 

            "Then be more careful."  His voice just as cold

            "Why do you care what I do?"  I yelled at him

            "I just don't want to see that mutt harm you just because you like Yugi, and don't forget Jonouchi hates you…"  Seto said as he strolled out of the room

            I walked out of the classroom a little more then bewildered by Seto's sudden interest in me, but as much as I hate to attempt he dose have a point.  If I'm not careful Jou will figure out that I like Yugi and then might try to kill me for likening his best friend….

            The next day as I sat in my usual spot in the back of the room reading my book, Yugi walked up to me.

            "Hey Otogi what are you reading?"  Yugi asked

            "X/1999!"  I answered (1)  

            "Oh I hard that was good."  Yugi whispered

            "It is!"  Otogi said with a grin

            " So how are you doing today?"  Yugi asked

            "Fine and yourself."  I said with a smile 

            What was Yugi doing?  Is he making a pass at me?  Wow this is just to good to be ture...  I have to be dreaming…or maybe I'm just looking into this to hard…making it something its not.

            "I'm fine…look I'm sorry for Jon yesterday."  Yugi whispered 

            "it's not  your fault."  I said reassuringly  

            "Um…."  Yugi said

            Was he blushing?  No way!  He came over here for more then just to say sorry for his friend.  On top of that this was the first time he has said 'sorry' for Jon. Jon and I fought all the time.

            "Do you want to got see a movie?"  Yugi asked the blush growing deeper

            "Who's all going?"  I asked  

            "Umm….well…I though it could be just the two of us…"  He stuttered 

            "Oh…" was  all I said as I spaced out

            Wow… was this really happening?  Did Yugi just ask me out?  This has to be a dream….  I need to say something…THINK BRAIN!

            "Otogi?"  Yugi asked

            I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

            "Yeah that sounds like fun!  How bout Friday?  I said my Otogi charm coming back.

            "Kay!  What time?"  Yugi asked a big grin in his face

            "How bout sixsh then we can go out to eat after that.  Your pick!"  I said watching him turn a deep crimson 

              
~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~(*

Malik Chan:  Again sorry Jonouchi!  *glomps Jonouchi* 

I hope you liked this fic!  And now on to chapter TWO! 

Notes 

(1) X/1999 is one of my fave graphic novels!


	2. Move back Two Spaces

Malik Chan: * bows * for give me again for the Jonouchi bashing 

Jonouchi: You hate me don't you? ,-.-,

Malik Chan: I don't hate you!

Jonouchi: Then what's with all the bashing then?  
Malik Chan: Like I told the people before * points to people reading fic* I'm writhing it as if you and Otogi weren't friends but enemies and I can see Otogi trying to get under your skin even more then Seto.

Jonouchi: Kay…SO you don't hate me then?

Malik Chan: Of course not! I love you! * Glomps Jonouchi *

Chapter 3:  Move Two Spaces Back

            "Sounds like fun!  See you round!"  Yugi said smiling

            "Yeah see you later!"  I said with a smile of my own waving at Yugi a he left 

            "Your such a flirt!" a voice said from behind me

            "So what if I am?"  I said turning to face the voice though I already knew who it was

            "I swear if you hurt Yugi I'll kill you."  Jou muttered so only I heard what he said

            "Oh I wont!"  I said as I started to walk away

            "HEY!  Don't walk away from me you dice freak!"  Jou yelled

            "Mutt…" I said angrily

            "Don't call me that!" Jou yelled at me

            "But that's what you are! Your nothing but loyal some little puppy!" I yelled back

            "Don't call me that!" Jou yelled his anger getting the better of him

            " I still have that dog suit for you! If Yugi falls in love with me you have to ware it!" I said with a grin

            "And if he doesn't and sees you for the scum you are YOU have to ware it!"  Jou said angrily

            "Deal! And one more thing nether one of us says anything about this to ANYone or they have to ware the dog suit. Now lets shake on it!" I said holding out my hand to him.

            "Deal!" Jou said shaking my hand

            After he walked away I felt really low for making such a bet…I really liked Yugi and to make such a bet made it look like Yugi was just anther game I was trying to master. It also made it look like he meant nothing to me…when if he did fall in love with me it would make the world for me…. Why did I have to be such a baka? 

            I tried to forget what I did and just started to make plains for Friday everything just had to be perfect! In some ways me trying to make everything perfect was my way of making it out to myself for making that bet. I did want this date to go good though because if it did then it might mean that Yugi might fall in love with me and we could be a couple. 

            Then I got to thinking…Did I really deserve Yugi after being so foolish? And was I really scum like Jon said? Normally things like this wouldn't bother me but the more I thought about it the more it bothered me…. 


	3. Two Spaces Back

Malik Chan: * bows * for give me again for the Jonouchi bashing 

Jonouchi: You hate me don't you? ,-.-,

Malik Chan: I don't hate you!

Jonouchi: Then what's with all the bashing then?  
Malik Chan: Like I told the people before * points to people reading fic* I'm writhing it as if you and Otogi weren't friends but enemies and I can see Otogi trying to get under your skin even more then Seto.

Jonouchi: Kay…SO you don't hate me then?

Malik Chan: Of course not! I love you! * Glomps Jonouchi *

Chapter 3:  Move Two Spaces Back

            "Sounds like fun!  See you round!"  Yugi said smiling

            "Yeah see you later!"  I said with a smile of my own waving at Yugi a he left 

            "Your such a flirt!" a voice said from behind me

            "So what if I am?"  I said turning to face the voice though I already knew who it was

            "I swear if you hurt Yugi I'll kill you."  Jou muttered so only I heard what he said

            "Oh I wont!"  I said as I started to walk away

            "HEY!  Don't walk away from me you dice freak!"  Jou yelled

            "Mutt…" I said angrily

            "Don't call me that!" Jou yelled at me

            "But that's what you are! Your nothing but loyal some little puppy!" I yelled back

            "Don't call me that!" Jou yelled his anger getting the better of him

            " I still have that dog suit for you! If Yugi falls in love with me you have to ware it!" I said with a grin

            "And if he doesn't and sees you for the scum you are YOU have to ware it!"  Jou said angrily

            "Deal! And one more thing nether one of us says anything about this to ANYone or they have to ware the dog suit. Now lets shake on it!" I said holding out my hand to him.

            "Deal!" Jou said shaking my hand

            After he walked away I felt really low for making such a bet…I really liked Yugi and to make such a bet made it look like Yugi was just anther game I was trying to master. It also made it look like he meant nothing to me…when if he did fall in love with me it would make the world for me…. Why did I have to be such a baka? 

            I tried to forget what I did and just started to make plains for Friday everything just had to be perfect! In some ways me trying to make everything perfect was my way of making it out to myself for making that bet. I did want this date to go good though because if it did then it might mean that Yugi might fall in love with me and we could be a couple. 

            Then I got to thinking…Did I really deserve Yugi after being so foolish? And was I really scum like Jon said? Normally things like this wouldn't bother me but the more I thought about it the more it bothered me…. 

Malik Chan: WoW I guess that line will never go away  now ;

Jou: what line?

Malik Chan: Don't call me that! But really the full line was Don't you call me that! But same diff

Jou: Why is it stuck in your head?

Malik Chan: I was in a play and that was one of my lines

Jou: Oh…

Otogi: READ AND REWVIEW PLASE  ^.^v


End file.
